Akatsuki's Academy for the Unusually Talented
by yukileaf21
Summary: Deidara is sent a letter from the Akatsuki's Academy, stating that he was selected. Very few people are chosen and it seems like a good school, but will he attend? Since attending means leaving Sandstone High, his home, his mother, and his best friend Sasori for an unfamiliar place. characters may be slightly OOC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Anything in this story having to do with or related to Naruto/Naruto Shippuden belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Not me. All I own is the plot...which...I don't know if it'll work out. But I'll try. **

* * *

**Prologue**

"Deidara, get the mail please," my mom shouted out the door.

"Okay," I replied as I stood up and walked to the mailbox in front of our house. Mail. There's never any for me, but I always check anyways. Surprise, surprise. There, lying at the bottom of the pile was a letter addressed to me. To me, Deidara. I walked into the house, tossed the pile of miscellaneous mails on the coffee table, and then sat down to read the one for me.

_Mr. Deidara, _

_ You have been chosen as one of the eight students for the Akatsuki's Academy. You have shown great promise in the arts and have therefore been chosen. _

_ The Akatsuki's Academy is a three-year school, so you will be finishing this year at your current high school. As mentioned earlier, only eight students are selected out of the state, so there will be two classes, each with four students. Your class placement has already been decided. There will be personal dorms, so bring your belongings with you. _

_ If you choose to attend, please send this letter back to the Academy. If you choose not to, burn it, or discard it in any way you like. Enjoy the rest of your year and we might see you soon._

_The Administrators, _

_Konan _

_Pein_

* * *

**Hi there. Hope you enjoyed the prologue.**

**If you are reading my other fanfiction, you will know that my chapters are mostly short, and having just started the story...even more short. xP**

**Hopefully Deidara and the others won't be too OOC. **

**And just because this is the somewhat first chapter, I will say that all reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. Hey, I am ****_far_**** from becoming a good writer, so I do need some help. **

**Will upload soon.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Deidara, you are to attend this academy, okay," my mom stated clearly.

"I would," I replied, "but I was going to spend the rest of the high school years at Sandstone High."

"Well, I'm sure Sasori will be able to find other friends besides you," she said, searching the cabinets for sugar cubes. "You will too."

"Yeah, but it's just going to be so…different there," I tried. My mom stopped searching and looked at me.

"Look," she suggested, "Why don't we do this. You will attend this academy and I will let you do whatever you want for the rest of this year." I looked at her.

"Tempting, but no," I sighed. "I just don't get the importance of this A Cat's keys academy or whatever," I responded. She laughed.

"First off, its Akatsuki's Academy," she corrected. Then she paused. I looked up at her, only to see a far away look in her eyes.

"Deidara…" she said softly. "Deidara…your father attended that academy."

I stared at her. My father… Never once has she ever talked about him voluntarily. And here…

"Alright…" I decided. "I'll attend the Akatsuki's Academy."

She looked down at me, smiling, as tears started to roll down her face.

I will go to the academy. For my mom…and for my dad.

Goodbye, Sandstone High.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry...another short chapter. I wrote this really fast so...yeah**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Clothes. Check.

Toothbrush. Check.

Comb. Got that too.

And so on so forth I continued, until every item in my bag was checked. Sasori once told me that I was often not prepared enough. So I checked every single item. Seven times. Yup, I seriously did. And I don't think I forgot anything.

"Deidara, hurry up," my mom called up the stairs, slightly annoyed.

"Ok, ok," I replied, taking once last glance at my bag before zipping it up and swinging it over my shoulder.

Jogging over to the car, I realized that I wouldn't be seeing my house for a while. So I stopped and quietly whispered it goodbye. I don't care what people think. I bet some people would do this too, anyways.

As I was sitting in the car, I was thinking. Thinking of what this new academy would be like. Thinking of my friends at Sandstone High. Thinking of my room, now deserted. Thinking…thinking…

With all that thinking, I hadn't realized that the car had already stopped, and that I have now arrived at the Akatsuki's Academy. Reluctantly, I stepped out of the car with my bag and took in the surroundings.

It was not as big as I thought. Well, what should I expect? There are only eight students attending this academy. But it was way smaller than that of the average school.

Oh well. Then it's time to get going.

As my mom started to head back to the car, I waved back at her and said my farewells. Then I turned around and took a deep breath. And started to walk forward, slowly, step by step. It's time to see what secrets this academy holds.

It can't be that bad, I assured myself as I continued to walk. It's just an academy, a school. I can handle that.

And boy was I wrong.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ok...so another short chapter. Ducks flying pencils and erasers. Hehe...sorry...I'm trying, I'm trying.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hello," the woman behind the counter greeted me. "My name is Konan. Just call me that. And you are…?"

"Deidara," I answered. If I remember correctly, Konan was one of the teachers or staff members or something.

"Ok," Konan said. "Here is a packet for you to look over. It includes an introduction, the daily schedule, your room number, and such. Oh, and here is your room key. See you soon."

"Oh, thanks," I said, taking it with me to find my dorm.

Let's see…room eight. Ok, then. After locating it with the school map, I walked over to it and unlocked the door. Cool. I've never had something like this before. So I tossed my bag on the bed and sat down. Then I remembered to check the packet.

Ok…welcome…enjoy your time…hope you learn stuff…blah blah blah. Next page. Ok, so breakfast is at seven and lights out at 10:30. What? 10:30? Hm. Whatever. Next. The curriculum. Well, next page. Who reads that stuff anyways? Extra notice? The physical education here will be extremely tough and demanding. If you can't handle this…nah…I can keep up. But why is it? I came here for the arts anyways, not PE. This is one strange academy. Rules and guidelines? Well great, I guess I have to read this.

_A few minutes later_

Ok. Most of the rules are reasonable. And it looks like there's nothing today, except to look around and get used to this academy. The classes start tomorrow. And I ended up in Konan's class. Maybe that's what she meant by "see you soon"? She seems nice enough. For now I'll just take a rest. Seems like I'm early too. Come to think of it, I haven't seen anyone here at all except for Konan. Where could they be?

I threw my bag onto the floor and lay back on the bed. As I did that, I heard a crunching sound. So I sat up and tried to find the object. It was a piece of paper. Oh, it was the paper with my room number and the map for reference. I forgot about it.

I was about to place it on the table when some writing on the bottom caught my eye. There, printed in small letters were the words:

**For your information, your "neighbors" are listed below.**

**Room #9: Itachi Uchiha**

**Room #7: Sasori Akasuna**

I blinked. Then I read the last line again. Then again. And then again. Room #7: Sasori Akasuna…

My eyes widened as I stared at the name in front of me.

No way…


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sasori! He's here too? With shaking hands, I dropped the piece of paper and ran towards the door, where I fumbled for the doorknob. When I finally opened the door, I rushed out to room number seven. I rapped on the door several times.

Then I started to yell.

"Sasori? Sasori Akasuna? Akasuna Sasori?"

The door slowly opened.

"D-deidara!" exclaimed a surprised voice. It was Sasori's. I would have recognized it anywhere.

He opened the door fully and looked at me. After a moment of silence, he spoke.

"Well, don't just stand there," Sasori commented. "Come in."

"You never told me you'd be coming here!" I said to him, a little too loudly.

"Well, you never told me either," he replied. Oh…good point…

"Did you come here for the arts too?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Have you read the packet yet?"

"Yeah."

"So you know about the PE…right?"

"Yeah."

There was a silence.

"I believe there is something more to this Akatsuki's Academy than we think there is," Sasori told me. "I even believe that some quite strange people will be attending as well."

"Quite…strange?" I questioned.

"Yeah."

"Oh…ok," I replied not knowing what to say.

"Have you met any of them yet?" I wondered aloud.

"Yeah. I have," Sasori answered.

"Like…." I trailed off.

"Like an immortal, a money obsessed freak, and a guy with a plant growing out of him."

"What?" I was afraid I heard him wrong.

"You heard me. That's what they're like. And I heard that the teachers aren't particularly what you would call normal either," he continued.

"Well great. Just what I needed."

"Hey. It can't be that bad. I mean, if we were chosen…then that means they thought we could handle this," Sasori added.

"Yeah…"

Although that's what I said aloud, that definitely wasn't what I was thinking in my head. If there was an immortal, a money obsessed freak, and a plant-boy, then I don't think I will fare very well. The abnormal teachers, if the rumors were true, would only add to my list of regrets about agreeing to attend this academy. And I had a feeling that I would add a lot more to that list.

And this time, I was actually correct.

* * *

**Hello! Sorry for not uploading for a while. School has kept me busy. **

**Anyways...there. Hope it was okay. Oh, and sorry for all the dialogue. I just kinda wanted them to discuss a few things first. And if Sasori's way of talking annoys you...well then...too bad. xP**

**Also, for the last line, refer to chapter 2. **


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I awoke to my alarm clock. Yes, I actually brought one. Hey, I need it okay? Not everyone can wake up early. Plus, I'm definitely not a morning person.

I glanced at the clock. It's 6:30. Well that's good, since I need a lot of time to get ready. A bit of info for the short-haired people out there: long hair gets tangled REALLY EASILY. So I need 30 minutes to get ready. Oh, I don't spend the whole 30 minutes brushing my hair (and tying it). I have other things to do too.

_At the cafeteria place_

"Hey Deidara," I heard someone shout. "Over here!"

I whirled around. Oh, it was Sasori. Oh what the heck, I'll just grab a piece of toast. So I did, and then hurried to the table that Sasori was sitting at.

"Hey," I greeted him. "Are you in Konan's class too?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"Sweet," I said. Suddenly, I felt someone behind me. I slowly turned around. It was a very tall guy. He was blue too.

"Uh…hi," I said.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked. I hesitated before answering, but Sasori answered for me.

"Sure, go ahead," he said. So the tall, blue guy did.

"My name's Kisame," he said. "I'm from Mistleaf High."

"I'm Deidara." I introduced myself. "And that's Sasori," I said, pointing to him.

After I did so, a guy with raven hair tied in a ponytail sat down next to Kisame without an invitation. How rude.

"Ah." Kisame stated. "This is a friend of mine, Itachi. He's also from Mistleaf High."

He looked up and stared at me. I don't know why, but something about his crimson eyes seemed off. It was as if he was staring into my soul. And something about the name Itachi seemed familiar too. I just can't quite recall where I heard it from.

So I said my greetings, as well as Sasori, and proceeded to eating my toast. After a while, the bell rang, and an announcement went on. A man's voice blasted through the speakers.

"All of you. Please come to the gym for the orientation."

"Well, then," I suggested. "Let's get going."

_In the Gym_

"Alright, students. Since there are only eight of you, we have decided that this would also be a great time to introduce you guys to each another." The voice belonged to a man with spiky orange hair and many, many piercings. I wonder how he ended up in the principal position…

"Ok, everyone," Konan said. "Please introduce yourself. In the next five minutes, Pain and I will let you guys roam around the gym and get to know each other." My eyes swept across the room.

"Hi," I said, projecting my voice for them all to hear. It's much easier for all of us to introduce each other to the rest of us all at once than slowly one by one. "My name is Deidara and I am from Sandstone High. I specialize in the arts, especially sculpting and clay-making. One weird fact about me is that I enjoy explosions." Sasori then spoke.

"I am Sasori. I attended Sandstone High with Deidara. During my spare time, I create puppets."

"Hi everyone. I am Kisame Hoshigaki and I came from Mistleaf High. Let me get this straight; I may look, well as people have described in the past, sharky, but trust me, I'm a nice guy. And I don't bite. That's it." He finished by smiling his trademark toothy grin.

Itachi stepped forward. He started to say something, but then decided better of it and closed his mouth.

"My name is Itachi. I attended Mistleaf High in the past. I have nothing more to say." As he started to step away, I stopped him.

"Wait." He looked at me.

"What?" he asked.

"What were you going to say?" I demanded.

"Nothing."

"You were going to say something before you introduced yourself. But you stopped yourself. What were you going to say?" I asked once again.

"So you caught that, huh? That mistake…" He looked me in the eye. I looked away.

"You do know that I didn't say that because of you…right?"

"What?" I asked, completely confused.

"You wouldn't want to know what I was going to say. So I didn't say it," Itachi replied monotonously.

"Tell me," I insisted. Itachi looked me hard in the eye for a moment.

"Alright; if you insist. But don't forget I warned you…"

* * *

**Ahaha! Cliffhanger! -ish...**

**Sorry for the wait guys. Ok...I have two problems I need to discuss here.**

**1. So, around a chapter or so ago, I realized that I didn't write Deidara so that he says those "un" and "hn" stuff. Since I've already gotten somewhere (and I'm a lazy person) I won't go back and change it. He will just talk without it. Deal? Wait...there really is no deal...ok...of to problem #2!**

**2. This one is more important. IMPORTANT! READ HERE! That should be good enough... Here's the problem. This story is about the Akatsuki, as stated in the title, so naturally, it should include ALL of the Akatsuki members. However, some of them...*cough* *cough* HIDAN...cuss...A LOT. Since I am SUCH a good girl, I don't. So I'm kinda in a stuck position. I don't know how to continue the story while portraying Hidan's character correctly. I thought about making him not cuss...but...that's WAY too OOC. So...SUGGESTIONS NEEDED! HELP!**


	7. Chapter 6

**HELLO EVERYONE! Ok, so, as for my problem stated in the last chapter, here's my solution. I'm going to use Gaaralover2247's idea, which is to not cuss and make Hidan sound funny. I figured it would be interesting...So here is my chapter. Let's see how it goes...**

**Chapter 6**

"Well, I was simply going to say," Itachi started. "Uchiha Itachi."

"What?" I asked, completely confused, since I couldn't care less about his last name.

"Hn," he simply grunted, and decided on ignoring me.

"Since that seems to be settled, let's continue," Konan said. A guy with silver hair and violet eyes then decided to speak.

"Hey," he shouted at us. That certainly directed my attention away from Itachi. "My name's Hidan. Got that? I attended HWH. I'm not telling you what that stands for; it's none of your business." The person next to him sighed and started talking.

"I am Kakuzu; I came from HWH as well. Since that uncooperative brat over there refuses to explain, it leaves me with the job. HWH stands for Hot Waterfall High. It's definitely not the best name, so everyone calls it HWH."

"I mean really, what kind of idiot names a school Hot Waterfall High? Stupid, isn't it?" Hidan cut in. He waited for a response, or some sort of an agreement. But there wasn't any. So, with a dissatisfied look, he stalked over to the corner of the gym. Kakuzu decided no to bother with him.

"Tobi is a good boy!" A shout in an irritating voice caused me to jump a little. "So… I am a good boy. I like food. Dangos are my favorite! And lollipops… And did I mention that I'm a good boy?" With that, he giggled and stopped talking. With a strange stare from the other students, he simply stared at each of us from his one-eyed mask. If his face was uncovered, I would bet that he was smiling. With a sigh, the next person cut in.

"I am Zetsu. I guess that the same that applies to Kisame applies to me. I am not a creepy guy," he said. Kisame grinned at his statement. Not knowing what to say, Zetsu glanced at Pein and Konan, indicating that they were all done.

"Alright, everyone!" Pein declared. " Looks like you're all done, in less than five minutes. Saves some time. Well, it's time to get to know this school a little."

"For your information, you were not only chosen for what was listed on the letter; you were also chosen because of your high level of thinking and adaptability. Also your good grades. And yes, we had access to this data. We contacted your school beforehand." Konan added. Pein nodded.

"Now, here is how the classes work," Pein continued to explain. "I will be teaching on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays and Konan will be teaching on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. So there will be days that you won't attend class. The classes include the usual courses, no different than normal schools. So on the days that you don't have class, you will each take turns on having private lessons regarding your talent or the area where you are best. The times for each lesson may change, so make sure to check the board located right outside on the walls of this gym. On Sundays, we will have physical education, which is very important for your future. Now, you are dismissed. Classes start tomorrow, so see you all then."

As I unlocked the door to my room and sat in the spinney chair (yes, all the rooms have one) I decided to think over what happened today.

"Uchiha Itachi…" I whispered to myself. I can't recall that name from anywhere, yet it sent chills up my spine. I shrugged it off. I'm probably just going paranoid. No way I could have actually met him before or even have heard of his name.

But there was one other thing that was bugging me; this one tiny detail that shouldn't really matter. But I just couldn't get it off my mind. It was something Pein said near the end of his speech.

"On Sundays, we will have physical education, which is very important for your future."

This sentence replayed over and over again in my mind. It made no sense. I had come here to focus on the arts, mainly sculpting and clay-making and they gave me private lessons. But why then, is physical education so important? And for my future? I definitely wasn't planning on becoming some sort of athlete.

Tired of all this questioning, I laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

Why? Why PE?

None of this makes sense…

And that was my last thought until sleep overtook me and I drifted away…into deep sleep.

* * *

**As for the really random high school names, it's the village they were from. Search it up. xP**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

BEEP! Stupid alarm. I awoke to my alarm once again, and I always will from this day onward. I took my usual 30 minutes to get ready, then grabbed my backpack with my school supplies and walked to the cafeteria. I decided to eat cereal. I had a really random craving for milk.

For once, I was actually earlier than Sasori. So much for not liking to keep people waiting…Right when I thought that, he entered the cafeteria. He grabbed a piece of French toast and spread peanut butter on it. Then he walked over to my table and sat down. Yes, I know, Sasori eats weird combos, but he is still my friend. Don't judge.

In fact, when I first met him, I thought he was quite strange too. But he isn't really a normal guy and insists that his food creations give him the "nutritional values" that he needs.

There were already quite a few people in the cafeteria, which included Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Itachi. Uchiha Itachi, eh? I still can't remember why the name sounds so familiar. But I know that I have heard that name somewhere before…Since he will be in my class, I will observe him and see if anything he does seems familiar. Note to all, NO, I am not a stalker. I am simply watching for suspicious activity.

So here we are, eating our cereal and toast combo when the speaker crackled and Konan's voice was projected through it.

"All of my students please report to room 12."

"Guess we better get going," I said, drinking the rest of my milk from the Styrofoam bowl. Sasori nodded and stuffed the rest of his peanut butter toast into his mouth.

* * *

In the classroom…

"Today, we will start off with math.…"

And so here starts the beginning of the new school year…and a new academy.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry about the extremely short chapter. Also, I was slightly crazy and random when I wrote this...so sorry about that. I was typing this and a friend came and said something really random (which I don't remember) and I started laughing like crazy.**

**And so I was laughing the whole time I typed this chapter...**

**It's like I got high on my dinner...(since I just finished eating dinner when I wrote the chapter) **

**Yeah..what did I eat anyways...?**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Today is my first day of attending the private lessons. To tell the truth, I am slightly nervous about what it's going to be like. Sasori already had his, and assured me that it was fine. Though I still don't believe him, since he's been keeping his distance the whole day. It's as if there's something he doesn't want to talk about. Possibly something that Konan said. I know, I know, I'm probably thinking too much (which is a first for me) but I can't help but wonder over this.

I checked my watch. 10:50 a.m. I have ten minutes until my lesson. Since I have nothing to do, I should probably start making some sculptures beforehand, so it'll be less work there. So I got out my clay and started working.

My alarm went off. It is now time to go. Bringing my supplies the finished pieces of work, I headed over to Konan's classroom.

* * *

When I arrived, I was surprised to see that all the desks were relocated somewhere else, so that the room was empty.

Konan looked up at me and smiled. She gestured to the stack of chairs in the corner of the room and asked for me to take a seat. So I did.

It was when I sat down and looked up at Konan that I saw this. This change that took place on her face. Her usually smiling face turned into something serious, something that shouldn't be taken lightly.

"Alright Deidara," she said to me. "I've got something I need to discuss with you."

I gulped. I couldn't be in trouble already! I just arrived less than a week ago! I shifted a bit in my seat then met her eye. Her amber eyes were now dark looking and demanding.

"If you make a joke out of what I am going to say, like Hidan did to Pain yesterday," she threatened, " you will not be so happy afterwards. You will regret it."

Discovering that my throat wasn't working properly, I merely nodded in agreement.

Then I told myself to calm down. Big deal. What am I, an elementary student? Something that the teacher says can't be that bad, especially at my age. Plus, maybe this is why Sasori ignored me today. Nothing happened to him, so I should be fine.

To help calm myself down, I took a deep breath and thought happy thoughts. Then I forced a smile onto my face.

"Ok, I'm ready for what you are going to say," I announced.

Konan nodded in approval.

"Here is the true reason behind you being chosen as a student for this academy. Truth is, we couldn't care less about your high scores on exams and good grades. What we looked at was endurance, fast thinking, and the ability to adapt to new, unknown situations. Along with that, we looked for personal interests, like your sculpting and your fascination of explosions."

She paused, letting me absorb the information into my mind. Then she cleared her throat and continued on.

"Pain and I would like to heighten your ability in your area of interest and create a different person out of you. We would like to create a ninja out of you."

I stood, shocked, at the words that just came out of her mouth. A ninja, huh. I haven't really thought there were still ninjas. In fact, I never thought past the idea of this being a normal academy. But, the idea interested me. So I agreed.

"Ok," I told Konan, " I will try my best to make myself worthy of becoming a ninja."

And I smiled. Things were about to take a whole new turn.

* * *

**Sorry about the absence. Here's a chapter to show that I'm still alive out there. :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

This was news to me at first. Going to a new academy, yes, that I am capable of. But becoming a ninja? I didn't think I was the right kind of guy for it, yet it somehow interested me.

But now it all made sense. Having to be good at athletics, because ninja **are** athletic. And all the strange class schedules and teachers.

If I were my old self, I would be worrying about not being able to become a good ninja. But I realized that I have changed somehow, so that I am more determined. I promised Konan that I would become a ninja, so I would. There are no second thoughts anymore. Not with my new way of thinking. The ninja way of thinking. You only have one chance to decide what you will do, and every second matters. This is what Konan has taught me the past few months, and I will use it well.

Now everyone in the academy knows about being a ninja. And all of them agreed to become one, including Hidan. The past few months have been ok. Nothing new was brought up to us, and we continued our studies.

But here's the thing. Today, there is a meeting for all students to attend. And right now, I am hurrying to it. I hope it brings good news.

* * *

"As some of you may have wondered, what good can a ninja do nowadays?" Pain started off at the meeting.

"Ninjas don't really appear anymore. There is no point." Pain paused. "But there is. There is a point. However, a decision must be made in order for this to happen. And this decision is life changing. So think carefully about it."

"What if you were given a chance to go to another world? To travel there by using the ninja techniques we have taught you the past months. Would you take it and make use of your ninja life? Or would you choose not to, and stay in the world you feel safe in, the one you call home? What would you do?"

"Decide in two days and come back to us with your answer. Good luck."

* * *

**Sorry...really short chapter...I'll try to make it longer next time (though it'll probably end up short anyways) .**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Two days. An incredibly short period of time for such an important decision. But seeing how much Pain and Konan expect out of us, it's really no surprise.

I already spoke with Sasori about it and here's our decision.

We will go.

First of all, I was always a sucker for adventures. And, you know, being a ninja is pretty cool too. I'm pretty positive that they'll let us come back here after a while. It's not like we'll live there forever or something. And I was glad to find out that there was such thing as explosive clay. Seeing that I can't use it in this world, it only adds another advantage to going.

Sasori decided to go since I was going, and also because he thought that using puppets as a weapon was pretty darn cool.

Today, Pain announced that all of us have agreed to go. I was surprised, since I didn't really think people like Hidan or Itachi would go. But they did. And apparently, Pain is proud of us for being able to make such a life changing decision in two days. And he says it will help us in the world we will be going to. How pleasant. If I have to make that many decisions, I think my head will burst.

Now I'm nervous. Just because I want to go doesn't mean that it doesn't worry me. I wonder how different that world is from this one. One thing I do know, is that there are ninjas in that world. Well, and that we will be going there. That's really it.

I wonder what life will be like there…

I can't wait, but at the same time, I'm wondering if I made the right decision. Because somewhere, in the deep, dark depths of my heart, I have an uneasy feeling. And every time I feel it, I push it away, unwilling to think too much about becoming a ninja. I said I would, so I will. There's nothing more to it. At least, that's what I thought.

* * *

**Uh, long time no see? Sorry, school's keeping me busy. And I can't believe I wrote yet ANOTHER extremely short chapter. I'm the type that can't sit at the computer typing for too long. Or else I start to have a writer's block. Actually, I think you guys kind of already expect short chapters, since you know that there never will be any long ones. **


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Alright, is everyone here?" Pain called out. We all nodded and prepared ourselves for the ninja world.

"I am going to cast a jutsu that will transport all of you there. Do not worry. I assure you that your trip will be safe," Pain continued.

Pain started making hand signs for his complex jutsu. Then, all of a sudden, I felt as if I were a jelly, and being sucked into, well, a portal. As soon as I was fully inside the portal, I blacked out.

* * *

When I regained consciousness, I found myself lying in what I assumed was a cave. As everyone else awakened, Pain started to speak.

"We have successfully arrived in the ninja world. This is our base. One rule I need you to all remember: expect the unexpected. I'm pretty sure you've all heard that before, and now expect you to use it."

Konan handed us each a map.

"This is the map of this world. As you can see, the lands are also divided up into countries, but with, well, quite different names than we are used to. Take a look at this. If possible, memorize it."

Memorize it? How can he expect so much from us? This is a WHOLE WORLD that he is trying to make us memorize. I don't even know all he countries on…Earth? Wait…I don't even know where we are! Are we are even on Earth?

But I forced myself to look at the map, and found it quite simple. There were only five countries. That's it. And inside those countries were villages. I calmed down. This isn't all that hard. I am probably just feeling jumpy because of my unfamiliar surroundings.

Pain clapped his hands to get our attention.

"Oh, one small thing I forgot to mention. You eight are actually criminal ninjas in this world. So that is what you will be doing."

What.

Criminals? That's the last thing I want to be! I exchanged a glance with Sasori. Clearly, he did not want to be a criminal either. But some others, like Hidan for instance, look quite pleased with this.

"Now, there are some reasons why I trained you guys. What we aim for is peace. PEACE! So don't go around saying "oh, great. I'm going to be a criminal? I quit…" because, one, you can't quit. There is no way for you to go back to your world, except with my jutsu. And two, we are classified as criminals, but that doesn't mean we really are criminals on the inside."

Oh great. I'm stuck here? That's just what I wanted. Because I've ALWAYS wanted to be a criminal…

"See, listen to this. If a war is going on, we can use some huge, indestructible weapon, and cause many to be wounded or killed. This way, people will listen, and peace will be obtained! Then eventually, after many years, people forget, so they start another war. And yet again, the secret weapon is used. Then peace will last forever!"

Man, that is twisted! There is no way I am going to listen to that.

"And there's a good advantage in traveling through worlds. Time is different in every world, so in this world, time is a year faster than on Earth. So, think about it. We chose the eight students who are best suited to become ninjas and trained then for a few months. Then we traveled to a world that is a year in the future. So in reality, you have been training for a year and some months!"

"Oh, and in case you didn't know, you eight are naturally born to be talented at this, so after we taught you the basics, we skipped to chunin level. With all the extra time you earned, you are now at jonin level. Which is, in fact, a very high level," Konan added. She then explained to us the ninja levels, and boy was I impressed.

"And in the next six months, I expect you to all be S-ranked. Have fun!"

* * *

**Hello. Long wait, short chapter. Sorry if you're disappointed, but know that my chapters will be forever short. :P**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It has been a month. Konan and Pain are satisfied. Why? All of us, every single one of us, got to the S-ranked level. I was surprised. I never thought I could make it. But I guess I proved myself wrong. I admit that I'm pretty proud of myself. We are back in the Akatsuki's base. Apparently there is a meeting that all of us have to attend.

Pain magically arrived. Well, not magically, but, arrived with his jutsu. Yes, the sparkly rainbow-colored one. He then started to talk.

" All of you are now S-ranked, according to the test I gave all of you. You are now ready to capture the nine jinchuriki. You may ask, what exactly is a jinchuriki? I'll explain…." Pain started.

And on and on he went about jinchuriki. So that was his "indestructible weapon". It may be cruel, but hey, they aren't living a life much nicer right now. And plus, Pain said they were shunned by the people of the village and not recognized as human beings. Why not put them out of their misery?

Wait…what am I thinking? Recently, I have become much crueler and more heartless. The ninja world and its ways have affected me. I mustn't let it get to me.

But then again…I can't leave without Pain's jutsu. And Pain won't allow me to leave if I don't do what he asks. So that leaves me no choice. I must do what I can to capture the jinchuriki assigned to Sasori and I.

" Deidara and Sasori. You two will be capturing the one-tailed. Gaara from the Sand," Konan said. "Get right on it. When you are finished, come back to this base. If any one of us finishes, we will all come here, clear? A signal will be given."

Sasori and I gathered our supplies, then jumped into the trees, and continued going onwards, towards toe Sand village. Seeing that this is a really big deal, I can't help but get nervous about it. Then I remember that we are capturing the one-tailed. The weakest of them all. I calmed down a bit and began reviewing all the battle techniques and strategies that I have found most useful, out of all the ones that were taught.

But you know…even if it is the one-tailed, Gaara could be strong. After all, in this world, you never know what is going to happen. And the number one rule, expect the unexpected.

* * *

**Hello. I kind of ended this chapter off earlier than I thought I would. So it's shorter. But it's ok (i hope) :D**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The trip is taking so long. I am practically dying in the heat. And I thought that the Sand Village would just have a lot of sand. It never occurred to me that it was an actual desert. And what sucked was that I've never been to an actual desert. Of course, Sasori has. Seeing that he was always going on his trips back when we were kids. And, of course, Sasori brought extra water, without notifying me. I seriously can't believe he never told me…

And guess what? I brought two bottles of water (which is actually smart because I usually only bring one). But it wasn't enough. Having drank that all up, I am now forced to ask Sasori for some. At first, he willingly gave it to me. But after some time, he found it irritating. And then…he ran out of water.

That…was the worst thing ever. Luckily, after walking a few miles (somehow possible) we found an oasis! I quickly found my energy again and ran over to refill my two water bottles. And Sasori filled all of his. And as it turns out, he actually hid one full bottle from me, for his own usage. It fell out of his puppet when he went to get water. That traitor.

But it's all good now, since I have water. After I had my fill of water, I looked up at what was ahead of us. And guess what I saw?

An endless desert. Somehow, all my energy was lost immediately. And drinking more water didn't really help either. And so onwards we continue to walk.

I wonder how long this will last…

Turns out we won't be able to make it there in a day. It will take a week. But then I suggested riding on my clay bird. I'll let Sasori borrow one. Of course, I'm the one controlling it. So he has to give me water when I run out…or else…down he goes. Have fun walking!

He actually agreed to the idea. And he said that we could take only three days (including today) to get there using my genius plan. I don't think he realizes that I am the one controlling the bird he sits on. It's ok; he doesn't need to know.

We stopped at a cave to camp for the night. Surprisingly, Sasori got out of his newly made puppet thing. I believe he named it Hiruko…? Ever since he made that thing, he's been hiding in it like a turtle hiding in its shell. To tell the truth, it's slightly creepy.

I thought about taking one of his water bottles for what he did to me today, but then decided against it. He would probably figure out, and that wouldn't be all that great.

* * *

**Hm. This chapter is kind of random. I just wanted to show part of their trip to Suna. Depending, the next chapter might be like this too. Maybe. LOL When I used the spelling and grammar check, it was just Sasori with red lines under them all over the place. **


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_~Two days later~_

"Hey Sasori," I called. "We're almost there aren't we?"

"Yeah, we are," he replied.

"You know, I've been thinking this for a while," I said.

And I have. I've been thinking that what if we don't become criminals? Pain said that we couldn't leave, but since we are S-ranked, we could probably get some sort of job in a village. In fact, we could go to Suna as travelers and become ninja there. It might not work, but there's a chance.

"What?" he asked.

"What if we didn't become criminals?" Sasori stared at me.

"Well, that would be great…except we would be stuck here," he commented.

"Yeah, I know, but we could go to Suna and get a job as a ninja there or something. Or go sell something, like your puppets, or my clay…or bread."

"Yes…but personally, I wouldn't want to sell my puppets. Also, I don't particularly like bread. Plus, I can't make any and I doubt you can," he replied.

"And exactly how would you know?" I asked.

"You don't seem like the type."

"Ah…well anyways, let's not discuss bread, since you dislike it so much," I say.

"Yeah."

We continued walking in silence for a while, until Sasori sighed and spoke.

"You know, let's use your idea."

"Wait…really?"

"Yeah, I think there's a chance."

I smiled.

"So…which one do you think you will choose?" I asked.

"What?" Sasori asked, confused.

"The jobs," I say. "I bet it's the bread one."

He looked at me with a hopeless expression on his face.

Then he said, " No, I think the lemonade one is better."

I laughed. "Say what? Lemonade? No…bread is definitely better. Don't underestimate it."

He looked at me weirdly. "Now how am I underestimating bread? I just don't like it. In fact, how do you underestimate bread anyways?"

"Would you like to know?" I asked him.

"No."

"Dang, I'm thirsty. I wished I drank my water more wisely. And where's the next place with water?" I complain.

"Suna," Sasori answered.

"And when will we get there?"

"Soon enough."

"That doesn't help…" I say.

"To tell the truth, I have no idea," Sasori stated.

"Great," I say.

* * *

**I've been gone for so long...**

**But now I'm back from vacation. :) **

**I type so slow, since I keep procrastinating... OTL**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Is that Suna I see?" I practically shouted at Sasori, while pointing ahead of us. "That really small thing?"

"Yeah, I think so," Sasori replied.

I almost did a happy dance, but I didn't have one, so it's more like I felt like doing one (if only I had one). I am really, really, really thirsty. But now, we've finally arrived at Suna!

As we got closer and closer, something started to bother me.

"Hey Sasori, is it just me, or does it seem like there are a lot of people standing guard right outside of Suna?" I ask. "Or do all villages do that?"

"Yeah, I see it too. Hopefully they all do that," he answers.

When we were close enough to Suna, I landed the birds and shouted out to the guards.

"Oi, we're ninjas who have been traveling through the desert. Do you guys have a place for us in the village?"

There was no reply, except for hundreds of kunai, shuriken, and such ninja tools thrown at us.

"What…?" I say to myself, puzzled by their greeting.

Then someone shouted out, " It's the Akatsuki! The S-ranked criminals!"

How did they know? We weren't going to become criminals…We didn't mention it...

"Of course!" Sasori suddenly shouted. "Our cloaks! They stand out! No one wears these!"

Shocked by our carelessness, I shouted out, " How did we not think of that?"

"I don't know! It's just that when Pain passed them out, it didn't occur to me that only we would wear these!" Sasori called out.

While dodging the objects thrown at us, I shouted at Sasori to get on his bird. Then, we flew up, eventually so high that no objects reached us.

However, once we reached the inside of the village, the Kazekage came out to fight us. He was the one Pain wanted to capture. He was the one I didn't want to meet. He rose into the air, sitting on sand. Then, he started attacking me with sand.

That was exactly what I didn't want to happen. That was exactly why I didn't want to meet him. If he fought me, I would have no choice but to defend myself. That would mean that I would be fighting the Kazekage. I would be doing what Pain wanted.

"Wait!" I called out. "We aren't the criminals you think we are!"

But he paid no attention to me.

"You are the Akatsuki," he says. "That is who I am going to fight."

Attacks one after another, causing me to have to use stronger and stronger techniques. Then the worst thing that could possibly happen happened. After some combination attack with my explosives, the strongest I had, the Kazekage stopped moving.

I looked at Sasori with my eyes wide with shock. Before anyone from the village could do anything, I grabbed the Kazekage with the tail of my clay bird and flew away, with Sasori's bird following close behind.

This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. We flew forward, as fast as I could make the birds go. Anywhere was fine, as long as it wasn't to the Akatsuki base, to where Pain was.

* * *

**After being gone for such a long time, I felt obliged to write and post two chapters today. **


End file.
